1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to distance measuring device in general, and particularly to improvements in distance measurement attachments for golf carts. More specifically, this invention relates to the class of device which employs a rolling contact with the surface to be measured, and which electronically displays the distance measured at a location convenient to the user; the device of the invention is readily attached and detached from the golfing equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has many examples of distance measuring instruments including those used with golfing equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,209 issued to C. E. Farman on April 29, 1969 describes a golf cart measuring device which mechanically counts the revolutions of a wheel and displays the result on a dial on the golf cart handle. 0. F. Peterson, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,471, describes a similar device which operates by means of a gear attached to the wheel of the golf cart. Again, the resulting distance measurement is displayed on a dial mounted on the handle of the golf cart.
The use of digital readout electronic counters also is known in the prior art. C. H. Dunn, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,458, describes a distance measuring apparatus for use to find indoor measurements. The device operates by electronically sensing the revolutions of a wheel and transmitting the sensed information to a digital display mounted on the handle of the device. British patent application No. 2,034,085 describes a measuring instrument where a magnetic sensor is used to detect the passage of a magnet mounted on a wheel of a piece of agricultural equipment. The impulse generated by the sensor is then sent to an electronic digital calculator which accumulates the resuIting distance measured.
Notwithstanding the known prior art, there remains a need for golf cart adapted devices that are small, inexpensive, easily moved from one golf cart to another, and yet effective for measuring distance. The present invention is directed to such a device.